


Always Will

by Rex501st



Category: DCU, Man of Steel (2013), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, fuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10347501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex501st/pseuds/Rex501st
Summary: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. My first time writing Clark and Lois so I hope it turned out alright!





	

Besides the couch and the bookcase, everything else in Lois’ living room and kitchen was born from Clark’s insistence. She never found the need for a TV of her own since she was often either out of town chasing a story or way too preoccupied trying to keep up with her illustrious boyfriend. He suggested that it would come in handy for nights like the one they were currently enjoying. Being two of the most famous reporters in the country did not allow for much down time so they took advantage whenever they could. After getting out of work they decided to take the long way home, walking hand in hand through the park deciding what to do for dinner. 

 

“Do you want to stop and pick up some Chinese?” He asked while taking a look down at her, peering under his glasses. 

 

She could sense him looking at her, waiting for a response. She turned up to see that brilliant smile of his that made her weak and those warm blue eyes that gleamed like diamonds. Lois Lane was so deep in love with this man she didn't know how to handle it. “Can you make something at home, please?”

 

“I think I can whip something up.” The smile he gave was one that he had given her hundreds of times since they started dating and she swore it would never get old. She reached up her free hand to grab his shirt and tugged him into a kiss. 

 

Clark’s home-made Chicken Parm was the thing of legends and watching him working his magic in the kitchen was probably her favorite pastime. Growing up on a farm in Kansas had somehow gave him the skills of a master chef that even rivaled how fast he could fly. “Please remind me to thank your mom for teaching you how to cook like that.”

 

He laughed as he finished plating the food and walked over to the table to where Lois was waiting with two glasses of wine. He bent down and kissed her on the top of her head while setting down the plates of linguine and freshly baked Chicken Parm. “I’ll make sure not to forget.”

 

The pair ate dinner comfortably, trying to keep talk of work at a minimum but  often was the case that remained difficult considering both of their positions. Lois’ kitchen was relatively homey considering she could barely manage to make her own coffee in the morning without burning the place down. By some miracle that couldn’t scare him away and it managed to make her even more endearing to him. Hell, nobody’s perfect -- not even Superman.

 

After cleaning up the dishes and getting changed out of work clothes they made their way to the couch to settle in for the night. It wasn’t the most exciting thing to do in the world but she didn’t care so long as she was with him. There wasn’t much to watch so they just put on Netflix to whatever they had been watching before and snuggled close. “If only the rest of Metropolis got to see what Superman liked to do on his night’s off.” It was easy to hear the playfulness of her tone and he definitely loved it. 

 

“What do you think they would say?”

 

She turned towards him and gave him a feather-light kiss on his cheek, “I think they’d be pretty jealous.”

 

“Oh yeah? Of me or you?”

 

“Very funny, Smallville.”

 

He wrapped her up in his arms and pulled her onto his lap as she laughed trying to feign seriousness. His embrace was more than enough for her.

 

///

 

After a while he ended up laying across the couch with his head in her lap as she worked her fingers through the thick curls. She looked down at the man before her and thanked whatever gods were out there that this was what her life had become. “You’ve never really told me what your were like growing up.”

 

Sort of surprised by the statement, he knew there was no reason to lie to her. “Well, I was a pretty quiet kid. I didn’t have many friends.” Realizing that you are different from everyone else at such an early age would answer for that. 

 

“What about when you finally started to learn who you truly were?” She wasn’t trying to pry into unwanted memories but he didn’t show any signs of displeasure at the questioning.

 

“That was the hardest part. Of course I didn’t ask to be born like this and it took a long time until I accepted who I was and what I was capable of.”

 

She could feel the rise and fall of his chest, his calm, even breathing as he reflected on what made him into the man he was. Lois’ heart broke for him. She imagined exactly how he must’ve felt as a child, all alone with nothing or no one that could understand what he was going through. This beautiful being inside and out. All he wanted was to love and feel loved. She would love him with all of her heart and soul for the rest of time. 

 

A few seconds had gone by before he heard sniffling sounds coming from up above him. He turned to see her trying to blink away tears. He quickly got up from the couch and kneeled down infront of her. “Lo. Lo, what's the matter?” He took her face in his hands and brushed the tears away with his thumbs.

 

“I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve to go through all of that. I’m so sorry.” She threw her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his neck. “You mean so much to me.”

 

“It’s okay. Please don’t cry, I’m here now.” He pulled her close and gently rubbed her back with his hands as she calmed down. “I’m never going to leave you, Lois.”

 

She pulled herself back so she could see him eye to eye. “I love you and I always will.” 

 

“I love you, too.”

  
He took her hand and placed it on his chest so she could feel his heart and know how much he meant it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. My first time writing Clark and Lois so I hope it turned out alright!


End file.
